pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Liu the Anonymous: Prawdziwa Historia
Nazywam się Liu. Tak, Liu brat Jeffa. Jak przeżyłem sam w domu z psycholem, który przyłożył mi nóż do gardła... Ale to opowiem później. Zacznę od tego co się działo w poprawczaku i czemu ja, a nie Jeff tam trafiłem. Kiedy w domu zastaliśmy policję, od razu zwaliłem winę na siebie. Pewnie pomyślicie dlaczego? Otóż uświadomiłem sobie, że Jeff pobił ich w mojej obronie. Kiedy policja zabrała mnie do radiowozu, Jeff wybiegł i krzyczał: -To ja ich pobiłem! - Proszę zabierzcie mnie! W sumie nie wiem, czemu policja wierzyła mi, a nie jemu. Nie jest to ważne. Zabrali mnie do poprawczaka. Był to zgniło-zielony zniszczony budynek. Nie podobał mi się, ale już nie było odwrotu. Kiedy wysiedliśmy, z drzwi tego budynku wyszedł umięśniony łysy mężczyzna. Jak się okazało, był to sam dyrektor. Zaprowadził mnie do mojej celi czy co to tam było. Było tam jeszcze siedmiu ludzi. Trzech w moim wieku (czyli mieli po czternaście lat). Reszta miała po siedemnaście. Ten poprawczak nie wyglądał na miejsce, gdzie ludzie się poprawiają. Wręcz przeciwnie. Sądzę, że jak ludzie do niego trafiają, zmieniają się na gorsze. Dwóch siedemnastolatków było ogolonych na łyso. -Cholera, dresy - pomyślałem. Nikt się do mnie nie odzywał. I dobrze. Słyszałem, że jak w poprawczaku powie się coś nieodpowiedniego do nieodpowiedniej osoby, to ma się przerąbany cały pobyt w zakładzie. Siedziałem tak myśląc sobie, kiedy nagle zachciało mi się iść do toalety. Wstałem i poszedłem do owej ubikacji. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem 3 idących za mną. Dwóch dresów i jeden chłopak w moim wieku. Wiedziałem co zamierzają. Sprintem podbiegłem do drzwi i je otworzyłem. Zobaczyłem ich biegnących w moją stronę. Przytrzymałem drzwi, żeby nie weszli. Przeszkadzał mi ohydny smród wydobywający się z któregoś z kibli. Nie było to teraz ważne. Walili w drzwi, czułem że nie dam rady. Miałem racje. Weszli. Jeden dres uderzył mnie z pięści w nos. Upadłem. Reszta zaczęła mnie kopać. Ból był niewyobrażalnie silny. Ten sam dres, który mnie uderzył w nos złapał mnie za szyję i chciał włożyć moją głowę do tego śmierdzącego kibla. Tego było już za wiele. Uwolniłem całą moją energię. Wpadłem w furię. Myślę, że tak czuł się Jeff kiedy bił tamtą bandę. Wyrwałem się z uścisku dresa i z całej siły uderzyłem go w twarz. Jeszcze stał, więc kopnąłem go w jaja. Tego kopniaka nie mógł wytrzymać i upadł. -Co do cholery? - zaklnął drugi dres i rzucił się na mnie. Kiedy jego pięść była tuż przy mojej twarzy, złapałem go za rękę i zacząłem ją wykręcać. Wrzeszczał z bólu. Uderzyłem go w głowę, a on upadł. Pozostał więc tylko czternastolatek. Rozglądałem się i nie mogłem go znaleźć. -Zwiał – pomyślałem. – Wreszcie mogę się wyszczać. Następnego dnia nikt nie odważył się mnie wyzywać ani zaczepiać. Zachciało mi się do toalety – nikt za mną nie szedł. Załatwiłem się i wróciłem do celi. Chwilę później wszedł dyrektor poprawczaka i oznajmił mi: -Jesteś wolny. Zobaczyłem jak wszyscy się cieszą. Myślę , że to dlatego bo się mnie bali. Dyrektor wyprowadził mnie z budynku. Na zewnątrz czekali moi rodzice. Moja mama powiedziała: -Twój brat leży w szpitalu. -Jak to, dlaczego?- zapytałem przejęty. -Tych trzech chłopców których pobiłeś go tak urządzili -powiedział tata – po tym wszystkim zostałeś uniewinniony. -Co z nim? - Na razie ma całe ciało w bandażach-odpowiedziała mama -gdyby nie dziewczyna z sąsiedztwa, Jane, mógłby umrzeć. - Co zrobiła? -Przyniosła gaśnicę- odpowiedział tata -Musze jej podziękować! – powiedziałem -Na razie nie możesz -powiedziała mama -Jak to, czemu? -Upuściła gaśnice na siebie i straciła przytomność. Pojechaliśmy do domu. Dzień minął normalnie. Poszedłem spać i obudziłem się rano. -Muszę iść do szkoły -pomyślałem Ubrałem się w jeansy i niebieską bluzę i ruszyłem na autobus. Od kolegi usłyszałem że Jane wyszła. Wreszcie mogłem jej podziękować. W szkole na drugiej przerwie podszedłem do niej i powiedziałem: -Dziękuje że przyniosłaś gaśnicę! -Nie ma za co -odpowiedziała Jane. Odchodząc usłyszałem chichotanie jej koleżanek. Usłyszałem że jedna powiedziała do Jane: -Zdradzasz swojego chłopaka z jego bratem Miałem ochotę przyłożyć jej w twarz ale ponieważ dziewczyn się nie bije odszedłem spokojnie. Minęły dwa tygodnie i wreszcie mogliśmy zobaczyć Jeffa. Wstaliśmy rano i pojechaliśmy do szpitala. Pielęgniarka akurat zdejmowała mojemu bratu bandaże. To co zobaczyłem przeraziło mnie. Jego twarz stała się całkiem biała a jego włosy z brązowego zmieniły się w czarne. Wyglądał jak Joker tyle że z czarnymi włosami. Podszedłem do niego i powiedziałem: -Jeff... ona wcale nie jest taka zła -Nie jest zła?! – Ona jest… Perfekcyjna! – krzyknął z radości - pasuje do mnie idealnie! Przeraził mnie trochę, ale lekarz wytłumaczył że to normalne. Gdy wróciliśmy do domu dla bezpieczeństwa schowałem długi, ostry nóż pod poduszką. Dzięki niemu czułem się bezpiecznie. Dzień minął normalnie. W nocy usłyszałem czyjeś kroki. Zignorowałem je. Parę minut później. usłyszałem jak ktoś wchodzi do mojego pokoju. Chciałem chwycić nóż ale nie zdążyłem. Poczułem żelazo na mojej szyi i głos mojego brata: -Ćiii... idź spać Zerwałem się natychmiastowo i kopnąłem go z całej siły w brzuch. -To bolało! -syknął ze wściekłością – zabawie się z tobą – ciągnął - co mam ci najpierw wykroić? – Ale na początek… - Jeff rzucił się na mnie, obezwładnił mnie i związał a następnie oblał benzyna . -To będzie jednostronnie zabawne- powiedział i zaśmiał się, a po chwili rzucił we mnie zapalniczką -A....! - Wrzeszczałem ale po chwili doznałem ulgi- Nie, nie umierałem, ktoś mnie gasił! Jakież wielkie było moje rozczarowanie kiedy zobaczyłem przed sobą twarz Jeffa z wiadrem -Cześć braciszku – To początek twojego make up’u –powiedział i pociął mi policzki na znak uśmiechu. Dopiero teraz mogłem dostrzec jego twarz. Nie miał on powiek i zrobił sobie taki sam uśmiech jak mi. Dopiero teraz poczułem, że kiedy się paliłem spalił się także sznur. Błyskawicznie chwyciłem nóż i dźgnąłem mojego brata w udo. Wyszedł a raczej wypełznął przez okno. Wiedziałem że wróci, więc ubrałem się w czarną dresową bluzę z kapturem i czarne dresowe spodnie. Pobiegłem do łazienki zobaczyć swoją twarz. To co zobaczyłem przeraziło mnie. Moja skóra wyglądała jak węgiel a na moich policzkach widniał uśmiech. Chciałem się rozpłakać ale nie było na to czasu. Ten psychopata mógł tu wrócić w każdej chwili. Pomyślałem, że nie mogę wyjść z tą twarzą. Pobiegłem do pokoju. Chciałem znaleźć coś odpowiedniego. Przeszukiwałem moje szafki. Wreszcie znalazłem to o co mi chodziło. Maska Anonymous była w sam raz. thumb|Liu -A więc jestem Anonymous – pomyślałem. Naciągnąłem kaptur na głowę chwyciłem mój nóż. Wybiegając z domu zobaczyłem w sypialni moich martwych rodziców. -Nie ma czasu ich opłakiwać - pomyślałem - zamiast tego mogę się zemścić Pobiegłem do lasu w poszukiwaniu Jeffa. Nie chciałem żeby zabił kogoś jeszcze. Myślicie pewnie czemu myślałem, że Jeff pobiegł do lasu. Wyobrażacie sobie rannego psychopatę na ulicy? Co byście w takim wypadku zrobili? Pewnie zadzwonilibyście na policję. I dlatego tak myślałem. Gdy dotarłem do lasu spodziewałem się usłyszeć jęki bólu. Jakież było moje wielkie rozczarowanie gdy usłyszałem psychopatyczny śmiech. -A więc wylizał się – pomyślałem - cholerny psychopata! -Wyłaź gadzie! – wrzeszczałem. Po chwili śmiech ustał. I wtedy usłyszałem jakiś głos. Był to głos Jeffa. - A więc tak traktuje się brata – powiedział Jeff -Nie nazywaj mnie swoim bratem! – odpowiedziałem a raczej odkrzyknąłem Po chwili usłyszałem szelest w krzakach. Zacząłem kręcić się wokół siebie w celu obserwowania okolicy. Kręciłem się ciągle i nagle zobaczyłem przed sobą Jeffa. Jego kruczoczarne długie włosy opadały na jego pozbawione powiek niebieskie oczy. Poczułem jak adrenalina wypełnia moje ciało. Moje serce zaczęło bić mocniej i szybciej. Nie było czasu się zastanawiać. Zacisnąłem rękojeść mojego noża i rzuciłem się na mojego brata. Próbowałem dźgnąć go w samo serce. Sparował cięcie i kontratakował. Próbował trafić mnie w prawą rękę. Wykorzystując mój refleks szybko uniknąłem ataku i drasnąłem go w jeszcze krwawiące udo. -To miało być cięcie? - zapytał mnie Jeff -Jak dotąd lepszego nie zadałeś! – odpowiedziałem - Wszystko w swoim czasie – zaśmiał się Jeff -W swoim czasie to cię zabije! -Nie dożyjesz tego! -Ty tym bardziej! -Ja??? zapytał się Jeff -Ja jestem bogiem -ciągnął. -Bogowie nie umierają -Bogowie nie krwawią! -uśmiechnąłem się i spojrzałem na jego krwawiące udo. Niestety przez moją maskę uśmiechu nie było widać - Gdybym nie krwawił nie byłbym piękny -powiedział Jeff -Ty piękny??? – Nędzna podróba Jokera! -Zaśmiałem się – kiedy przemalujesz włosy na zielono? -Nigdy! - odpowiedział ze złością Pomimo tego że skóra Jeffa była biała zrobił się cały czerwony ze wściekłości. O to mi chodziło. Zacisnąłem rękojeść mojego noża i czekałem aż prowokacja zrobi swoje. Nie musiałem długo czekać. Jeff od razu rzucił się na mnie. Zrobiłem szybki unik i dźgnąłem go w brzuch. Jeff padł na kolana. Zebrałem cała moją siłę i kopnąłem go w twarz. Morderca odleciał na kilka metrów. Podszedłem do niego a on błyskawicznie się zerwał. Nie byłem na to przygotowany. Nim zdążyłem cokolwiek zrobić dźgnął mnie w prawą rękę. Z bólu upuściłem mój nóż. Kopnąłem podchodzącego do mnie Jeffa. Szybko się schyliłem i podniosłem mój nóż. Podbiegałem do Jeffa ale nagle usłyszałem syreny radiowozów. Najwidoczniej jakiś człowiek usłyszał odgłosy walki i zawiadomił policje. Zostawiłem Jeffa i pobiegłem w las. Za sobą usłyszałem głos mojego brata: - Do zobaczenia jutro na spotkaniu! Nie wiedziałem o co mu chodzi. Tej nocy nie spałem. Myślałem o Jeffie i o jego pożegnaniu. O 20 przypomniało mi się. Zaprosiliśmy rodzinę Jane na kolacje! O tym spotkaniu mówił Jeff. Zebrałem całe moje siły i pobiegłem w stronę domu naszych sąsiadów. To co ujrzałem napełniło mnie poczuciem winy. Dom Jane stał w płomieniach a pod jej dom przyjechała karetka. Z domu wynieśli jakąś osobę. Była to Jane. -To moja wina -myślałem - mogłem nie zapomnieć o tej kolacji! Rozpaczałem tak przez kilka godzin. Poczucie winy stopniowo zamieniało się w nienawiść. Nienawiść do Jeffa. Chciałem go zabić za wszelką cenę. Po paru tygodniach poszukiwań postanowiłem odwiedzić grób rodziców. W nocy poszedłem do kwiaciarni. Drzwi otworzyłem wytrychem. Rozglądałem się po pomieszczeniu. Róże żółte, czerwone, białe… czarne! Pomyślałem, że ten kolor będzie najlepszy do obecnej sytuacji. Trzymając róże w ręku pobiegłem na cmentarz. Szukałem nagrobków z moim nazwiskiem. Znalazłem. Na jednym było napisane „Państwo Woods”. Położyłem na nim różę. Odchodząc kątem oka dostrzegłem moje nazwisko na nagrobku obok. Zastanawiałem się kto to mógł być. Podszedłem do tego nagrobka i dostrzegłem napis „Liu Woods”. Uznali mnie za martwego! Poczułem się jak Triss Merigold z sagi o wiedźminie. Usiadłem na ławce i zacząłem płakać. Można było to usłyszeć ale nie zobaczyć. Dzięki mojej masce nikt nie mógł domyślić się czy jestem smutny czy wesoły, znudzony czy zaciekawiony. Moja maska nie zdradzała żadnych uczuć. Po chwili wziąłem się w garść. Przestałem płakać i postanowiłem dorwać tego drania Jeffa. Coś mnie zdziwiło. Po mimo tego, że przestałem płakać nadal słyszałem odgłosy płaczu. Był to płacz dziewczyny. Szedłem w kierunku szlochu. Nagle moim oczom ukazała się klęcząca przed grobem dziewczyna. Miała ona długie czarne włosy. Czarną suknie i czarne buty na obcasach. Twarzy nie mogłem dostrzec bo była odwrócona tyłem. Skradając się podszedłem bliżej niej cały czas zachowując ostrożność. Nie wiedziałem przecież co to za jedna. Wreszcie byłem na tyle blisko żeby odczytać nazwisko na grobach przed którymi klęczy. Isabelle Arkensaw i Gregory Arkensaw. - Jane?! – spytałem Jane. Widocznie mnie nie rozpoznała po głosie bo chwyciła nóż celując we mnie. Teraz dostrzegłem jej twarz. Miała na sobie maskę. Jak wyglądała ta maska dobrze wiecie. Zajęcia szermierki zrobiły swoje – uniknąłem ciosu i wytrąciłem jej nóż z ręki. Szybko podbiegłem do jej noża i go zabrałem. Jane była pozbawiona jakiejkolwiek broni. -Nie przeszkadzają ci te obcasy? -Nie, a po co ta maska Jeff? – nie podoba ci się twoja nowa twarz? Byłem wściekły. Każde wyzwisko bym zniósł ale nie to. Podbiegłem do niej i przyłożyłem jej nóż do gardła. -Nie nazywaj mnie Jeffem - rozkazałem -To jak mam mówić? – Jeff the Killer? -Nie jestem Jeff! – krzyknąłem -To kto ty jesteś? -Anonymous… Znaczy Liu -Ty żyjesz?. -Tak -Czemu mam ci wierzyć? -Bo jeszcze żyjesz! Jane popatrzyła się na mnie. Sądziłem że mój argument był przekonujący. Puściłem ją. Spojrzeliśmy na siebie i jednocześnie zapytaliśmy się nawzajem -Po co ci ta maska? -Wiesz co.. –zacząłem - łatwiej będzie pokazać niż powiedzieć -ale ty też pokaż -Dobrze- powiedziała Jane -Trzy… Czte.. Ry!- powiedziałem i oboje zdjęliśmy maski. Zauważyłem że ma perukę bo włosy też zdjęła. Ja zrzuciłem także kaptur. -Yyyyyyyyy – wcale ta twoja twarz nie jest taka... zła – powiedziałem uprzejmie patrząc na Jane. Wyglądała podobnie do mnie ale ja miałem włosy - Twoja też nie jest... taka zła– odpowiedziała Jane – ty przynajmniej masz włosy- powiedziała Jane i znowu zaczęła płakać. - Nie płacz – powiedziałem pocieszając Jane,ale ona ciągle płakała. Postanowiłem inaczej ją pocieszyć. - Naszych twarzy już nic nie uratuje – powiedziałem twardo – ale ból możemy złagodzić tylko w jeden sposób. - Jaki? - zapytała się Jane ciągle płacząc - To akurat proste – zabić mojego byłego brata – powiedziałem ze złością w głosie -Byłego? –zapytała się Jane, która już przestała płakać -Mój brat nigdy nie zabiłby moich rodziców i nie zrobiłby nam tego - pokazałem palcem na nasze twarze -To kto? -Mój brat, a kto? – powiedziałem - tyle że ja kochałem mojego brata miłością braterską zanim zbzikował - Mów dalej – zachęcała Jane - Już skończyłem - powiedziałem – Jak świat światem, mój brat nie będzie mi bratem - dokończyłem -Ładny rym – powiedziała Jane -Dzięki - To co robimy? – zapytała się Jane - Proponuję… - ciągnąłem - znaleźć tego psychola - I położyć go spać- dokończyła Jane -Chyba oszalałaś! -powiedziałem - Czemu?- zapytała się Jane – Nie chcesz go zabić? -Nie- powiedziałem – myślę, że w obecnej sytuacji śmierć byłaby dla niego błogosławieństwem -uśmiechnąłem się. - Może i masz rację... - powiedziała Jane Założyłem maskę i naciągnąłem kaptur na głowę. Jane także założyła maskę i perukę. Podnieśliśmy noże z ziemi i wyszliśmy z cmentarza. W końcu noc jeszcze była młoda. Łowy się zaczęły. Piszę to tylko dlatego, że zaczęło mnie wkurzać, że wszyscy mòwią, że zamiast gonić Jeffa zabijam dla jakiejś kobiety. Większej bzdury nigdy nie słyszałem. Jesteśmy mordercami. Jesteśmy zabójczym duetem. Nie odpuścimy. right Nie zapomnimy. Spodziewaj się nas... Jeff _____________________________________________________________________________________ ◾Kemsyt - Naciśnięcie tego linku spowoduje namierzenie twojego domu przez Jeffa ◾PS. Creepypasta o Jane nie jest prawdziwa na moja prośbę. Kategoria:Legendy miejskie Kategoria:Normalne Pasty Kategoria:Kemsyt